


Morning People

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Waking up with Alec is so wonderful that Magnus thinks he wants to do it all the time... but he's forgotten one crucial detail.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from this site ([link](https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/)), which I'm having lots of fun with! Shoutout to Meghan (@nutmeg27 on twitter) for being the reason I know about it!  
> Magnus: I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives  
> Alec: I wake up at 4:30 AM  
> Magnus: ...  
> Magnus: I want to see you at some point every day for the rest of our lives

Magnus yawns and stretches, enjoying the lazy morning. He looks over at Alec, who’s already awake and smiling at him while resting his cheek on his hand.

“This is lovely,” Magnus murmurs, smiling back as he scoots closer to Alec, leaning in for a kiss. “Why don’t we do this more? We should do this more.”

Alec chuckles and kisses Magnus back.

Magnus sighs dreamily as he pulls back. “I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives…” he whispers, cupping Alec’s cheek and smiling softly at him.

Alec snorts. “You _do_ know I wake up at 4:30 AM, right?”

Magnus blinks.

Alec smirks, waiting.

“I… want to see you at _some point_ every day for the rest of our lives,” Magnus says, unwilling to let go of the sentiment entirely but far too attached to his sleep not to see the wisdom in amending his original statement.

Alec chuckles. “Don’t worry, love. We’ll have plenty of weekends and holidays to wake up together,” he says, leaning in to kiss Magnus softly.

Magnus smiles softly. “Oh yeah?” he whispers. “And just what are we gonna do with ourselves on those days?”

Alec laughs and wraps his arms around Magnus, rolling them over and kissing Magnus again, deep and lingering. “Is that what you wanted?” he mumbles against Magnus’ lips.

“Mm, yes…” Magnus whispers. He puts his hands around Alec’s neck, sliding his fingers into Alec’s hair as he tugs Alec down for more.


End file.
